Switched
by NightfallenHorizon
Summary: 1P and 2P Germany get switched! Can Germany handle 2P Axis? Bad excuse for a summary. Human named used, but they're still countries. AU. Story continued by geritashipper123.
1. Chapter 1

The large blonde let out a groan of protest as consciousness threatened to wake him from a somewhat peaceful sleep. Giving up on it after a moment of trying to stay in slumber, he slowly opened one of his sky blue eyes and looked around. Something wasn't right…

The room was dark and it was hard to make anything out at first, but after blinking a couple times him eyes adjusted to the lighting and he was able to take in the scenery. It looked like a bedroom, but not like the one he usually slept in; it wasn't his room. He didn't even remember going to bed. The room looked familiar enough but… everything was off.

He wasn't given another second to think about it before the door swung wide open to reveal an intimidating brunette. Even he looked familiar, yet different. The man at the doorway was shorter than he was, with a head of dark colored brown hair, with the slightest tint of auburn. He was wearing a dark tan colored uniform, and on top of his head was a dark colored cap with a purple-ish feather tassel hanging down the left side. The lower left side of his head had a strange curl in his hair, and his eyes were a pink-purple color, maybe even red.

The brunette stopped in his tracks seeing the other man in the room, and his face instantly twisted into a frown. "1P? What are you doing here, Ludwig? Where's Lutz?"

'Ludwig' frowned. Now he knew why everything seemed odd. He was in another universe. 'Lutz' was his opposite, and the man in front of him was Luciano, the opposite of Italy Veneziano. He heard of the 2P's before, from Arthur/England. They were basically another version of themselves, in the easiest way to expain.

"I don't know. I just woke up here," he answered truthfully. Luciano's frown deepened, a moment before it became a smirk. The smaller man walked up to the German with an intimidating aura around him, somewhat murderous.

"Well then, I guess you'll have to fill in for him then, no?"

Ludwig frowned. "No thank you. I need to find a way back to my unive—"

He didn't even have anytime to finish before there was a flash of metal, and a millisecond later there was a blade pressed against his throat. The Italian held the knife up to his neck, threatening to slice it open. Strange how size comparison did nothing in this situation, it was obvious Luciano had the upper hand with his blades, but only because Ludwig didn't want to start a war. The German could easily overpower him. Luciano's red-purple eyes glared up at Ludwig's blue ones, holding in so much hatred and loathing. The Germany stared back calmly, refusing to break the stare.

That moment only lasted a second before Italy gave a bright smile, somewhat mocking his 1P counterpart. "Well then, let's go!" He turned around and left the room, leaving the latter slightly confused. Ludwig sighed, having no choice but to follow, he wasn't going to be stuck in this room all day.

He was able to recognize the house now. It was Italy's house, and looked fairly similar to Veneziano's. That would make sense, because Veneziano and Luciano were practically the same person… just… from another universe… and complete opposites in personality. While Veneziano was cheerful, carefree, lazy, and a coward, Luciano was dark and manipulative, murderous. And loved knives so some reason.

2P Italy was waiting in the kitchen, still holding a smirk.

"What do you want?" Ludwig asked with a sigh, somewhat glaring at the smaller brunette, who was twirling a knife in his hand. Ludwig decided to ignore the weapon and just stared at the man's eyes. That didn't help much either. They were dark and red in color compared to 1P Italy's honey-amber colored eyes. He didn't like this…

Luciano's smirk grew making the German feel rather uncomfortable, but the blonde refused to show him anything that might motivate him to do bad things. "Since Lutz is missing, obviously stuck in your world, much like how you're stuck in mine, you're going to be filling in for him. You'll be the human personification of Germany still, just in my universe instead of your own. So you have to do the usual stuff, training, paperwork, raids, and anything else I can think of." He paused and looked up in thought, still fiddling with the knife in his hands with such perfection he didn't cut himself even once, even with only half his attention. "Also, I'm the leader of Axis here, so do anything to try to take control over Axis or myself, like you do in your own world, or try to tell me what to do, then I'll cut you."

As if making a point he left the knife slip through his hands. It whizzed past Ludwig's ear, making him turn to see it pinned to the wall behind him. He frowned; the blade had barely missed his head! He looked back to the brunette who was now grinning widely. "Well… better get started Luddy."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I think I'm really going to like this fanfic. Dunno why… Because I freaking love 2P Italy and I don't even know why.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Germany! Germany, help! Britain's going to get mee!"

A spriteful brunette charged into the house, nearly slamming the door off its hinges. A blonde man standing in the front room turned, confused and dazed, just in time to see who it was before the smaller ran into him, knocking them both to the floor.

Italy jumped and quickly fell off of the larger man. "I'm sorry Germany, but-!" He paused a moment to take in the latter's appearance. Same slicked back blonde hair, but covered by a hat, and his eyes, instead of their usual piercing blue color, were near pink. A scar along his left check and right arm. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Lutz! I thought you were Ludwig…" Veneziano stood and took ahold of the 2P's hand to help him to his feet, even though he managed without the Italian's help. "Where is Luddy?" Veneziano asked, looking up at the larger with wide honey-amber eyes. How cute.

Lutz stared a moment trying to think. Was that… No, it couldn't be Luciano... Could it? The two were nearly opposites, but why did they look so similar. Their accents were the same, and they had the same voice too. The only significant difference were the eyes. The name "Ludwig" caught his attention though. Ludwig was his counterpart… Wasn't he? But who was this?

"I'm not sure… Uh…"

"Oh, sorry! I only guessed you were a 2P since you're like Ludwig but different. I've never met a 2P before!" The Italian waved his arms around as he spoke, making so many hand gestures the blonde couldn't keep up with. "I'm Italy, and you're Germany, right?"

He nodded, furrowing his brows slightly. This was Luciano's counterpart? How? They were so different.

Italy smiled brightly, almost beaming with light. "Ciao again, Lutz! Oh… You should meet Kiku—er—Japan! And fratello! And everyone else too! Come on, I want to show you to everyone!" Before the latter could reply the brunette had taken ahold of his hand a nearly dragged him to the door, but only because the German allowed him to. However, before they reached the door Veneziano stopped and looked ahead with an emotion Lutz didn't see that often. It looked like a mix between fear and downcast. "Aw, but England's still out there. I don't want him to get me or Lutz!"

"England?"

Italy smiled again. "Yeah. He's really mean to me!"

The German tried to picture who this was. The England from his universe—Oliver—was polite, energetic, and really smiley, not counting his poisonous cupcakes. If 1ps and 2ps were opposites, to say the least, that would mean he'd be…? Impolite, not energetic, and never smiles, with un-poisonous food? That doesn't sound right…

"But he saw me come here, so maybe he got afraid of Germany and ran away?"

Lutz shrugged, not really thinking of anything to say. He didn't really have time to, before there was a knock at the door. Italy jumped, a small yelp escaping him, as he quickly hid behind the blonde.

After a moment of silence. "Germany-san? Are you there?" A voice sounded behind the door, familiar to both, but slightly different for the larger. Italy beamed again. "Japan!" He jumped out from behind the German and opened the door widely. Lutz didn't know what to expect, but wasn't all that surprised who the stranger outside turned out to be. He was a lot like Kuro, except he was wearing a white uniform and his eyes were a soft brown color instead of the deep red of his counterpart.

The Asian nation paused seeing someone other than who he was expecting, but bowed none the less in all his politeness and respect. "Greetings Lutz-san, Italia-kun."

Veneziano beamed widely. "Ciao, Japan! Come in!" He then proceeded to invite Japan into Germany's house, accompanied with many gestures and hand signs. Kiku looked a bit uncertain but allowed the brunette to drag him inside, who was not even bothering with the door.

Before anyone knew what was going on they were all seated in the main room inside an awkward silence. Japan and Italy content with staring at the 2P.

"Uh…"

"Gomennasai, Lutz-san. Where is Ludwig-san?" The black-haired man asked politely, his voice thick with a Japanese accent. He decided to call them both by their human names, so they wouldn't confuse each other. Or if he called Ludwig as Germany and Lutz as his human name, it would be impolite to imply that Lutz wasn't the personification of his own world's Germany.

"I'm not sure… He wasn't here when I woke up here… Where am I anyway?"

Veneziano glanced at Japan then back at 2P!Germany, his expression was thoughtful, and a bit saddened. "You're in Germany's house. Oh, Japan! What if someone kidnapped him?!"

Kiku remained silent for a moment, only glancing at the brunette, his expression emotionless, before he thought of what to say. "I don't think so, Italia-kun. If Ludwig-san isn't here, and Lutz-san is, then the two were probably switched with each other."

Italy's simple expression became full of so much horror and misery, Lutz couldn't even name many of the emotions that flashed across his face. "What are we going to do then? Are we going to get Germany back?"

The smaller frowned slightly, even though his soft brown eyes remained expressionless. "That's not in our power, Italia-kun. We're just personifications of countries, we can't open a doorway into another universe."

"But what are we going to do?" Italy exclaimed, practically in tears now. "What if Lutz won't like it here? Or what if something happens to Germany and we don't know? And what if he wants to come home, everyone will miss him! I already miss him!" He started rambling on about so many reasons and outcomes, none of which making any sense. Lutz wasn't sure how to handle this so he just remained silent looking at the two awkwardly. "—and what if he wants pasta but can't get any?! Is there pasta in your world? And what if—"

"Italia-kun, sorry for interrupting you, but please calm down," Both looked at Kiku now. "We can't do anything about it for now, but we can discuss it at the world meeting next week. Just the two of us can't do anything about it, but the other countries might have ideas."

Veneziano nodded, but he was looking crestfallen, breathing heavily. Lutz remained silent, still unsure what to do. Silence spread out in the room, save for Italy's half-sobs. Lutz blinked, feeling a gaze on him, and turned to look at Kiku who was staring back, not in a rude way.

"Sumimasen, Lutz-san, but Ludwig-san is the leader of Axis, you may have to fill in for him as our leader."

Lutz felt his breath hitch in his throat as he stared back, speechless. Germany was the leader? Wasn't that Italy? He glanced at the Italian, who was still curled into himself, his expression full of despair. Well… Italy was in his own universe, but he had to remember he wasn't there anymore. He knew none of these people, and he was supposed to lead them? He wasn't a leader, he usually just followed Luciano's lead. His lungs started screaming, and he realized he was holding a breath and slowly let some air into himself.

"Ja. Sure."

* * *

**Author's note: Thanks for reading! I was indenting on this just being from the point of view of 1P!Germany and 2P!Italy, but having 2P!Germany stuck in the 1P!Universe, that would have left a large plot hole if I had nothing happen on the other end. They both got switched, so I have to tell both sides, right?**

**I'm sorry if anyone is OOC (Out of character), I'm not very familiar with working with these types of characters. Honestly, I think 1P!Japan and 2P!Italy are the easiest to write as. Everyone else is hard!**

**Thank you, everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed! I really appreciate everything!**

**Also, one of the reviews mentioned this.**

**I won't be adding accents to the writing. Garmany won't be like "Vhat, Vell, Vhere" or anything else. Japan won't be saying: "rike, rove, rearry," or anything else. The characters still have their accents, I just won't be adding them to the writing. No offence to the people who do, it's perfectly fine, but I don't. I personally think it makes it harder to read, no offence, of course.**

**Gommensai – "I'm sorry" More polite, and more formal than "Gomen" which is casual/informal for "sorry" (Japanese)**

**Sumimasen – "I'm sorry" but also used as "excuse me" (Japanese)**

**San – Honorific used at the end of someone's name. It's polite and is roughly translated to "Mr." and "Mrs." (Japanese)**

**Kun – Honorific used at the end of someone's name. It's used for boys younger than yourself. (Japanese)**

**I may use a lot of Japanese… Mainly because I'm learning Japanese :D But I know a few words from several other languages so I'll use those whenever I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

"They switched?" The dark haired Asian nation asked, resulting in a nod from Luciano.

"Apparently. It's not all bad though, it might be fun torturing him~"

Ludwig frowned. Only half an hour had passed since he had run into the 2P version of Italy, and almost had his ear chopped off by a knife. In that time, Luciano had retrieved his blade, 2P!Japan arrived at the door, and Ludwig was introduced to another 2P. He was fairly surprised to see Japan, because he expected him to be much different from the one he was used to, but he wasn't all that changed, at least he didn't think so. He was wearing a black uniform instead of white, with deep red eyes instead of the soft brown he was so used to seeing from the smaller man. He had the same hair style, but his expression was different as well. Instead of the usual calm and emotionless look Germany was used to, a hard and half-aggressive look played across his face.

Japan glanced at Germany, eyeing him a moment, before bowing in the same way his counterpart would. It startled the blonde to say the least, not that he let it show on his expression. It almost made him think they weren't very different after all, but the moment the Asian nation spoke, that thought vanished. "Hajimemashite, Ludwig-san. My name is Kuro, the representative of Japan." Even with his formal gestures, his voice was laced with mistrust. He was mocking admiration, only bowing out of tradition rather than actual respect towards the German.

"… Greetings."

As the two were speaking Luciano was watching them both with a smirk shown across his face. He was still twirling the knife in his hand, refusing to put it away or anything else but keep it in hand. It annoyed Ludwig a bit, he was being careless with it and could cut himself at any moment. He doubted that the Italian could cut himself with his skilled profession, but it was still annoying him.

"Alright you two, time for training. I want to test what you're made of." The last part was directed towards Ludwig. He glanced at the brunette who was eyeing him carefully. The look in his eyes made the larger uncomfortable. He didn't like how this man was acting, especially with Italy's appearance. "My way of training might be different from what you're used to, so don't complain if you break a leg or loose an arm."

* * *

_Time skip because I got writers block…_

The scenery was beautiful to say at least, it was a grassy area with a few trees on the sides. It was a wide open space, with green grass and blue skies, patches with fluffy white clouds and a blaring sun. The wind was soft, hardly felt, but its presence was there none the less. You could almost feel the peaceful atmosphere—if it wasn't for…

"Alright, I'll kindly let you two go first in training. No mercy!"

Ludwig blinked confused by what he meant, but was soon answered by a blade flying towards him. He barely had time to leap out of the way before Kuro landed where he was a moment ago, his sword out of its sheath and in full swing.

"Come on! You have to be faster than that, Luddy!"

Germany gritted his teeth blocking out Luciano's comment. How was he supposed to do this?! He didn't have his gun with him—come to think of it, he didn't have anything but the clothes he wore the night before waking up in this world—so he was stranded here with nothing to call his own. That was getting off topic, anyway, he didn't have a weapon! How was he supposed to complete this training session?

Kuro stood to full height again—which wasn't very tall—and glared at the German, raising the katana steadily. Ludwig had to squint as the sun reflected from the blade and momentarily flashed across his eyes. Kuro saw that as an opportunity and dashed forward at surprising speeds. Once again, he barely had a moment time to move out of the way from the blade as it was swung mercilessly at his torso. He decided his best option would be to wait for an opening to disarm Japan, if only he would give him a chance!

Luciano laughed, sitting on the sidelines. "That can't be all you've got? Aren't you the almighty leader of Axis in your world? I'd expect more from you." His voice was laced with amusement and mockery. Ludwig's frown deepened at his taunts, but he went on ignoring it, or the most or it.

Kuro swung low, trying to unbalance the larger, Ludwig barely managing to keep his feet out of the blade's range. This shouldn't have been a problem if he was facing a normal human, or had a weapon. It only mattered that Kuro was able to keep him back because he had a deadly katana in his grip—and that he wasn't exactly a human. Germany thought of how he could land an attack and knock the Japanese blade away from his opponent. Then he saw it—an opening!

Apparently one of Italy's comments made Japan glance away for a millisecond—no more, no less—but it was just enough time for the German to take ahold of the handle of his katana and knock the smaller away with enough force to make him loose his grip. With the sword thrown far out of range, they were even now, or as even as it could get. Ludwig now had the upper hand because of his size and strength.

He was startled when Kuro held up well against him. Although Ludwig was bigger and stranger, Kuro wouldn't back down against him. The fought manually now, only breaking the "training session" to throw glares at each other. Ludwig really wasn't enjoying this at all—he was really close with Japan, as well as Italy, but this world was so twisted it made him have to fight with someone he considered a friend—even if the person he was facing was a corrupted version of his close friend. This world was demented enough to make them fight this way, although Ludwig was sure the 2P Axis had to be close friends in their own deviant way.

Finally Ludwig managed to knock Kuro down and keep him down. Both were panting hard and had several bruises and cuts, although Kuro didn't have as many since Ludwig didn't really want to fight him at all. Red orbs still glared at Ludwig as he stood and pushed his hair back down. Panting, he looked over to Luciano who was staring back in silence now, but had a twisted smile across his lips.

"I'm done," Ludwig said quickly before retreating to the edge of the clearing. Japan stood himself up and left to find his katana that had been forgotten.

Luciano made a pouting face—it would have been cute if not for the look in his eyes. "Aaw, c'mon, Luddy. You have to admit that was fun, no?"

Germany glared at the brunette. "I won't be forced to fight those I consider friends."

That only made the Italian laugh. "Friends? As if you consider us friends. You probably hate us, and this world. Unless… You prefer it…" He stared up at the latter expectantly, his bright purple-red eyes masking just how much manipulation could be behind them.

"I do, but you have their faces," the blonde answered, looking away from the depths of color. He couldn't look that man in the eyes.

That only caused Luciano to laugh again, as he nudged the larger man's arm with surprising force from someone smaller than himself. "Not that it matters. You're just a copy anyway."

**Author's note: Thanks for reading! I don't really like this chapter, I don't know why. Hopefully next time will be better? I'll also so sorry, I'm not good at fight scenes. I'm not all that big on combat, but I felt like I had to so there.**

**Hajimemashite – "Greetings/Nice to meet you" used only first meetings. (Japanese)**


	4. Chapter 4

Germany sighed as he stepped into the main room, slicking his blonde hair back after drying it. After their "training" session, they all went home for the rest of the day, and Ludwig had to go back with Luciano. Apparently so the Italian could keep an eye on him. Wasn't very trusty, now was he? He had taken a quick military-times-shower, only to realize he didn't have any more clothes on him. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Luciano let him barrow a pair… for _some_ reason. The room he walked out into was dim, lit only by the sun shining through the curtains in the main room, but it wasn't bad.

Ludwig noticed a certain brunette sitting at the counter near the kitchen, and at the sight of the room he noticed he was starving. Looking back at the last time he ate, he hadn't eaten since he come to this world, and even after the "training" and running on an empty stomach, it finally caught up to him. Ignoring the knife-twirling brunette, he passed the bar and stepped into the kitchen, opening the fridge to look for one thing in particular.

"If you're wondering, there isn't any wurst in there, _Luddy._" Germany frowned, trying to block _him_ out. There's a small sound of humming behind him, but unlike the soft and happy-go-lucky kind he was used to hearing from Italy, it sounded more… _sadistic._

There's a sound of a chair being moved but Germany succeeded in ignoring it, until he felt a body press against his. He glanced at Luciano, who was smiling kindly at him, but his eyes held a completely different emotion. "C'mon, _Luddy!_ Why don't you try my special pasta, I guarantee it's unlike anything else you've ever tried before~ There are left overs, but still good, no?"

The sound of Luciano's voice, and the way he said that sentence, made a shiver run down his spine, but he remained cold-faced and stared down at the Italian casually leaning against him. Even if both Italys, Veneziano and Luciano, were complete opposites, they both still loved pasta apparently. Well, pasta was pasta, and he _had_ offered. Thinking about it, it's not like he'd poison it, he didn't seem as if he wanted to kill Germany off. It wouldn't work anyway, he was a nation, and the only way for him to die would be for the actual country to be destroyed. Personifications had died before, but that was only because whatever killed them was on their human body, and not on the real country. Because of that, they could always come back as long as they had their country to support them.

"Ja, fine," he answered. Luciano's grin widened as he skipped-_skipped_-back to his seat at the bar. Ludwig sighed and searched for the so called left overs and set it on the counter. He glanced back at Luciano who was watching him keenly, tracking every one of the blonde's movements with mauve-red colored eyes. There was a twisted smiled played across his face and the knife was once again back in his hand. The look the brunette was giving him sent a shiver down his spine. He tore his ice-blue eyes away from the latter's cold one and stared at the pasta sitting in front of him, not even reheated yet.

There was a certain… smell to it that unsettled the German. Even though it was mostly hidden behind being frozen, it was still there. It was a musty and irony scent. He recognized the smell, which sent another wave of uncertainty run through him, but he couldn't place it. He could feel eyes staring at him, he was certain Luciano was watching him, waiting for his action. What was the big deal anyway if it was just pasta? The Italian did mention it was special, and unlike anything the German had ever tried before… what could it be?

_Wait a minute…_

_Blood?_

Ludwig let out a shaky sigh, hoping Italy didn't notice it, as he picked the plate back up and set it where he found it. "I'll find something else."

Luci laughed. "So, what? Don't trust me, or were you too scared to after you realized?" Ludwig glared back at the man sitting at the bar. He never thought of anything good about him but now, he was just disgusted. Luciano met his icey blue eyes with his own cold pinkish ones, he didn't return the glare, but just smiled dementedly while playing with the knife in his hand. Twisting it around between his fingers with such precise perfection.

Ludwig sighed and glanced away, breaking the stare. "I'll just go to the store and buy something." As he was leaving the kitchen area he heard Luciano get up and hop up next to him.

"I don't think you have any money, _Luddy_, this world is very different from yours so we probably don't even use the same print." Germany ignored the chill run through his body, especially at the nickname. His Italy would call him that, which he didn't mind, but this was different. Luciano was twisting and thorning it to make it sound so… evil. "How about I'll come with you, and pay for anything you want."

Ludwig stared at the brunette critically. He didn't exactly trust him after he tried to feed him bloody pasta. He wondered if there was another motive behind the latter's actions… but it was true he probably didn't have any money on him, and if he did it wasn't _their_ kind of money needed. And it was just shopping, if even. There couldn't really be another reason. But then again Luciano had already told him that he planned on keeping an eye on the German until he and his counterpart are both fixed. Luciano seemed crafty and manipulative, there wasn't a doubt there could be a slight chance that the Italian was planning something else. But it _was just_ shopping, so no harm, right? It didn't seem like the 2P wasn't going to let him answer with a no anyway.

"Fine, but I'm only buying some wurst and nothing else."

Luciano smiled and slipped the knife into his sleeve—how did he not cut himself?! "Got it, _Luddy!_ Let's go!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Sorry for taking so long to update, I've had writer's block the whole time. I actually attempted to write this chapter another time but gave up. I finally decided to keep the POV on the 2P world until I can figure out how to continue in the 1P universe because I honestly have no idea, and that's the reason for my writer's block. I want this story to mainly be on the 2Ps anyway, so I'll only go to the 1P world every once in a while if I ever figure out how to start it up again.**


End file.
